Betrayal
by Rese1986
Summary: Matt spent hours on the phone with Anya that night. He had formed a bond with her, felt personally responsible for her safety. What happens when a stalking incident throws her in his arms late at night?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This idea popped into my head while watching a fanvid. Enjoy!!!

* * *

"Anya? What's wrong?" Matt asked upon hearing the distress in her voice. 

"I told you!" She shouted into the phone. Emily looked at Matt trying to figure out what was going on.

"Anya where are you? I'm coming over. Stay right there." Matt flipped his phone shut.

"I've gotta get over to Anya's place. She had another incident." Matt explained while he threw on a pair of jeans.

"Well hold on I'll come with you." Emily started to get up.

"No it's alright. Just stay here and relax. I'll be back soon." He grabbed his keys and left, leaving a confused Emily naked in bed.

* * *

Matt sped off to Anya's place, his thoughts going a million miles an hour. He should've listened to her. He should've believed her. She could have been seriously hurt. What if the stalker had come after her instead of just leaving her a message? It would be all his fault. Matt hit the accelerator even harder. He didn't usually develop this close of a bond with the victims. But Matt had spent hours on the phone with her that night. It had been an intense standoff. He felt personally responsible for her safety. Matt pulled into her complex and along side the police car that had already arrived at the scene. Matt hopped out of the car and approached the officer. 

"Special Agent Matt Flannery FBI. What's going on?" Matt flashed his badge.

"FBI? What is the FBI doing here?"

"Anya was involved in a hostage situation a couple weeks ago. I've been looking into a possible stalker case. Is she ok?" Matt glanced at the Officer's badge. _'Williams.'_

"Physically she is fine. Whoever this is didn't try and hurt her. But I think she's pretty shook up. There was no physical evidence left behind. Everything has been wiped clean. I'm just finishing up the report now. I sent her back inside to calm down. If you want to go check on her."

"Ok thanks. Let me know if you find anything. Other wise I think that's enough for tonight." Matt shook Williams' hand then headed up to Anya's apartment. He knocked lightly on the door, not wanting to frighten her. A few moments later the door creaked open a little bit. As soon as Anya saw Matt she flung the door open the rest of the way and threw herself in his arms.

"Hey, hey. It's ok. Shh." Matt held Anya and cradled her head in his hands, as she sobbed against his chest. Matt guided her over to her couch and sat down, keeping his arm wrapped around her.

"I'm so scared Matt. What if he comes after me next time!" Anya cried even harder.

"That's not going to happen. I promise I will keep you safe. I'm sorry I didn't do more...This is all my fault.." Matt closed his eyes and sighed. He truly felt responsible for what was happening.There had to be something he could've done to prevent it. Matt became aware Anya was no longer crying and pulled back slightly.

"Thanks." She sniffled. "I didn't mean to break down like that. And it's not your fault. I know you did everything you could."

"You've been through a lot Anya, you have every right to break down. And I don't think I did everything I could. I should've stayed or put a security detail on you. I could've done something more." Matt sighed again.

"Matt stop it. There's nothing else you could have done. It's ok." She stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm sorry but I need a beer. Do you want one?" Anya pulled open her fridge door and pulled out two beers. Matt knew he shouldn't have one, but he wasn't technically on the clock. He was here more out of support for her. _'Screw it.'_ he thought to himself.

"Yeah I'll take one." Matt popped open the top with his shirt and took a long swig. Anya watched him intently.

"Thanks again for coming over here. Do you think I'll be ok tonight?" Anya chewed the inside of her cheek nervously. The thought of Matt leaving her alone again scared the hell out of her.

"I don't think they'll be coming back tonight. You should be fine. I'll check out the place before I go. Just keep the door locked and don't answer it for anybody. I'll stop by again in the morning to check on you, ok?" Matt stared deep into her eyes. Anya just shook her head in acknowledgment, not quite sure she felt safe. Matt noticed this and joined her on the other couch. He took her hand in his.

"Hey. Its going to be ok. I wont let anything happen to you again ok?" Matt brushed away a tear with his thumb.

Anya leaned forward and brushed Matt's lips with her own. Matt didn't pull away like she expected but he didn't reciprocate either. Anya rested her hands on Matt's chest. He felt himself tense slightly. Anya tried again this time deepening her kiss. Matt tried to stop himself. To tell himself it was wrong. But before he knew it he was kissing her back. Anya ran her tongue along his bottom lip and he immediately let her in. She tasted sweeter then Emily, with a hint of beer. Matt wrapped his arms around her and laid her down on the couch, covering her body with his. Anya wrapped her legs around Matt pulling him even closer against her. She writhed beneath him and Matt felt himself grow hard. He moaned into her mouth as they continued their assault on each others body.

* * *

Emily lay in bed flipping through the channels. Nothing good was ever on on Monday nights. She sighed for the fifteenth time. Matt had been gone for over 2 hours. She glanced at her cell phone debating whether or not she should call. Emily picked it up and hit speed dial 2. It rang 6 times before she hung up. _'He must be busy still.'_ Emily thought to herself but couldn't help but feel a bit worried. She got up and went into the kitchen pouring herself a glass of wine. _'He'll be home soon, Emily.'_

* * *

Matt lay on the couch with Anya in his arms, trying to slow his breathing. She turned in his arms and smiled at him, kissing him on the lips once more. Matt sat up slowly careful not to knock her off or hurt her. 

"Hey can I use your bathroom?"

"Yeah sure. It's just down the hall. Last door on the left." Anya sat up, pulled her shirt over her head and grabbed her pants off the floor.

Matt found the bathroom with ease and shut the door. He pulled the lid down on the toilet seat and sat down, resting his head in his hands. _'What did I just do?'_ He thought to himself. He loved Emily. He hadn't told her that yet, but he did. He loved her more than he ever thought possible. So why did he just have sex with another woman? Did this mean something? _'Stop it Matt. Now you're acting like Lehman.'_ He sighed deeply. _'What am I suppose to do now?' _

* * *

A/N: Ok now before anyone hits me!!! This idea just popped into my head and I had to run with it. I'm sure Matt never cheated on Emily, especially NOT with Anya. Please put down the torches!! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I wrote this second chapter a couple months ago but never posted it and actually I kind of forgot about it. I just found it amongst my documents and decided to go ahead and share it. I'm well aware of the consequences I might face from certain people but it's a chance I'm willing to take. It's only like 400 words but it's a good place to leave off this chapter and I'm also seeing what kind of response I get as to whether or not I finish this story...

* * *

"Anya look we need to talk." Matt approached her slowly as he exited from the bathroom.

"What is it?" She asked nervously, already knowing what he was about to say.

"What just happened was...it was a mistake. I shouldn't have let it go that far. I should never have put myself in that situation to begin with. My partner, Emily, we're sort of seeing each other. Besides the fact that was against every rule of the book." Matt paused for a second waiting for her reaction. Anya said nothing just stood there staring at him.

"I think I should go." Matt finally said. He finished getting dressed and walked towards the door.

"Hey Matt?"

"Yeah?" He turned around, wanting desperately to just leave.

"Will you still come by in the morning?" Anya asked him, still clearly terrified.

"I don't think that's a good idea but I'll send someone over to check on you, ok?" Matt left and Anya quickly locked her door, sinking to the floor once it was secured.

Matt raced down the stairs not wanting to wait for the elevator. He ran outside and puked in the bushes, disgusted with himself. Matt felt his cell phone vibrate letting him know he had a missed call. He didn't have to check to see who it was. He already knew it was Emily.

"Damn it!!" Matt punched the wall and cried out in pain as his knuckles came in contact with brick. Blood trickled down onto the cement. Matt puked one last time then wiped his mouth, smearing blood across his face in the process. Not caring anymore he walked the rest of the distance to his car and got in. He dreaded the drive back home. Emily was waiting for him and she was probably worried out of her mind. Matt grabbed his gym bag from the back seat and pulled out his towel. First he cleaned his face then wrapped the towel around his right hand.

"What did you do Flannery?" Matt wondered out loud. He started the car and drove off.

* * *

Matt unlocked the door quietly, not wanting to wake up Emily. He set his keys on the entry way table and kicked off his shoes. Emily came walking out of the bedroom seconds later and Matt froze. Emily never suspected Matt was with Anya in any other way then to help her but as soon as she saw him, she knew. Matt had slept with that woman. 


End file.
